1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device with one or more than one column insulation structure disposed in a non-display area thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid-crystal display panel mainly includes a color filter substrate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, and liquid-crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. The TFT array substrate controls the light transmittance characteristics of liquid-crystal material found within the two substrates by adjusting an electric field to produce an image.
Generally, the liquid-crystal panel includes a display area in the central area of the panel, an edge area surrounding the display area, and a sealing area in the outer periphery of the panel. Located at the center of the panel, the display area serves as an area for displaying an image, and elements not used for displaying the image, such as trace lines, and testing members, are disposed in the surrounding edge area. The sealing area in the outer periphery completely surrounds the display panel, and a sealing agent is applied thereto to combine the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate.
In the edge area of the liquid-crystal panel, the output signal is supplied by conductive traces, and the conductive traces are connected to one another through a connecting layer. In one example, the output signal is switched between a high-voltage level (such as 15V) and a low-voltage level (such as −10V). On the other hand, the voltage that is applied to the common electrode on the color filter substrate maintains a constant voltage (such as 5V) or is switched between a high-voltage level (such as 3.53V) and a low-voltage level (such as −1.13V). The voltage difference (electric field) between the connecting layer and the common electrode may cause corrosion of the connecting layer, and the liquid-crystal panel tends to deteriorate accordingly.